The invention relates to a light emitting diode circuit, and also relates to an arrangement comprising a light emitting diode circuit, to a device comprising a light emitting diode circuit or comprising an arrangement, to a method, to a computer program product and to a medium.
Examples of such a light emitting diode circuits are circuits comprising one or more light emitting diodes, without excluding other circuits. Examples of such a device are consumer products and non-consumer products.
A prior art light emitting diode circuit is known from EP 1 320 284 A2, which discloses several light emitting diode circuits and several drivers for driving these light emitting diode circuits.
In the prior art light emitting diode circuits, a first light emitting diode is switched on (off) with a first action, such as for example closing (opening) a first switch for showing (not showing) a first light to a user, and a second light emitting diode is switched on (off) with a second action, such as for example closing (opening) a second switch for showing (not showing) a second light to a user.
The prior art light emitting diode circuit is disadvantageous, inter alia, in that different actions such as closing (opening) different switches are required to activate (de-activate) different light emitting diodes for showing different kinds of light to a user. This is relatively complex.